


圣代冰咖啡

by dimisa



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, hisoillu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimisa/pseuds/dimisa





	圣代冰咖啡

圣代冰咖啡 

手指飞快的在屏幕上点过，光标闪烁间数个字母跳跃而出，随着发送键沿着不可见的网络辐射而出。

“这位客人，请问想要点什么？”  
服务生站在桌边，看着那长发垂肩披散在身后的客人，心中揣测着这位漂亮的人到底是男是女，一边小心翼翼的问道。  
“有什么推荐吗？”黑发青年抬头看了眼一脸紧张的服务生小姐，心中想到某个魔术师习惯性的表情，便下意识学着扯开一点嘴角，问道：“甜品方面？”  
“啊……有的！”  
是男生。  
服务生心里猛地一跳，又对上一双猫似的眸子，顿时更加紧张起来，垂着眼睛立刻应道：“我们的咖啡圣代非常有名哦！”  
“圣代啊，”黑发青年，也就是伊路迷点了点头，大眼中没什么情绪，语调倒是十分轻快：“那就要这个吧。”  
放在桌面上的菜单并没有被碰过的痕迹，服务生小姐又看了眼还在低头玩手机的青年，感慨了一句也是个深度手机依赖症患者，一边又问：“还需要什么吗？”  
“有草莓蛋糕吗？”  
“这个，没有呢。”服务生小姐的语气中带着抱歉，问道：“樱桃乳酪蛋糕可以吗？”  
长发青年终于抬头看了她一眼，稍许沉默后终于点了点头道：“也可以吧。”  
虽然不足以用来当做工作完成后的奖赏，不过总算颜色上应该是一致的。  
大概，可以吧。

伊路迷看了眼拿着菜单离开的服务生，目光随着走远的人影越过甜品店外坐着的各种各样的人，最后看向那一面玻璃墙之后的空间。  
他的目标就在那后面。  
无聊到将目标定为一个甜品店老板的客户，真的是非常无趣。  
但是报酬令人心动。  
三年免费甜品和十位数的金额都让人觉得这么一单轻松的小生意，不接下来有些对不起自己。  
“结束之后，应该让他们增加草莓蛋糕的产品呢。”  
伊路迷将桌上的餐巾折叠成一个微妙的狗的形状，仔细看去，那细长的吻部在纯白的餐布衬托下，显出几分狰狞来。看不见的念力缠绕在狗的外形上方，将它牢牢固定在餐盘之上。  
这种念力的使用方式，也算是来自于某个魔术师的习惯了。  
不过伊路迷的念乃是操纵力，和变化系的念力有着根本上的不同，于是在使用上，也有了些变化。  
那小狗被牵引着四肢，动作狰狞得跨在餐盘上，展现出一种看守的姿态来。  
黑发青年站起身来，风吹过他的发梢，散开的发丝被他撩在耳后，平底鞋几乎没什么声音的踩在地面上，周围的人似乎完全不能看到他的存在一般，由着他穿过近乎坐满的甜品店的开放式铺面，轻而易举得推开被锁着的那扇门。  
玻璃门再一次关上的时候，铰链发出轻微的“嘎吱”声，门边缘上的风铃撞在玻璃上，叮叮咚咚响个不停，被按了暂停般的时间仿佛在那一瞬间重新走动起来，静止的画面刹那生动起来，连带着坐在靠近门附近的人也终于意识到这风铃的声响，纷纷看了过来。  
站在不远处的服务生抬头看了眼那玻璃门上的风铃，好奇得自言自语道：“怎么突然这么大的风？”  
除了远远的小丑雕塑露出诡异的笑容之外，并没有任何人回应她。

伊路迷有些意外这门后的设计。  
在他的圆的范围内，这里面本应该是非常简洁的房间分割，自己的目标就在最里面的办公室。  
可如今在门背后的居然是一个没有边际的空间。  
“念？”  
伊路迷周身的气息收敛地几乎感受不到，指尖却捻着一枚圆头钉子。这是他最习惯的武器，亦或者说是他最顺手的玩具。  
钉子飞速划过空间，悄无声息的落在空间的一个角落里。  
即便将所有的方位隐藏，用念力制造一个完全封闭的空间，这里面也会有破绽，而一般来说，最大的破绽就是念力的使用者。  
钉子落下的刹那，整个空间颤抖了一下。于是更多的钉子顺着念力波动的方向落了下去。  
仿佛玻璃破碎一般的声音响起，普通到平庸的办公用房展现在伊路迷面前。他抬头看了眼躲在门背后的念力使用者，做出意外的表情来：  
“居然是念能力者？”  
“怎么……怎么可能？！”  
那人似乎极为意外，完全不敢相信的表情写在面孔上。  
“什么？”  
伊路迷偏头看了眼那人，转而露出恍然大悟的模样：“啊！”  
他双手合十，拍了一下，道：“你的空间不错，不过我认识一个比你更擅长使用密闭空间的人。”  
随即又道：“不过很可惜呢，他大概快要死了。”  
伊路迷看了眼目标对象：“和你一样。”  
躲在门后的人用自己的念力将空间碎片如风刃般击出，强大的风压在空间周围形成一个个锐利的锯齿边缘，向着伊路迷飞射而来。  
“有趣。”  
非常独特的念力使用方式，空间能力除了本身具有的围困功能居然也能有意外的攻击力，可谓是非常另辟蹊径了。  
“很有意思。”  
黑发杀手一步步往前走着，近乎轻松得避开每一个落在他周围的风刃，钉子总是先他一步将空间碎片牢牢钉死在墙壁或地面上。  
“我认识的那个空间能力者……”伊路迷顿了顿，“不，应该说是能使用空间的那个人，他就不会这么有趣的攻击方式。不过他的鱼倒是不错。”  
目标对象完全没有和一个杀手聊天的兴趣，层出不穷的空间碎片如雪片般带着空刃疾射向伊路迷，却总被他的钉子抢先一步。  
“没用哦，”黑发青年摇了摇头，“这种攻击手段太平常了，和那个人不能比。”  
可惜没等目标问出那个人是谁，便看到大量的鲜血从他的脖子上喷涌而出，向上飞溅的鲜血将整个墙壁和天花板都染上了暗红的色泽，斑驳了一地的狼藉。  
空间刃瞬间消失了大半，却又有无数飞刃顺着空间破碎的缝隙向伊路迷攻击来。

“！”  
钉子再也没有留情意思，令人眼花缭乱的对战中，无数扑克被钉子封锁在地上，黑暗的念力缠绕其上，代表了伊路迷的怒气。  
“哟~♥”  
熟悉的声音从破碎的空间后先行一步，随之而来的是怪异的脚步声和更扭曲的笑容：“好久不见~♥”  
“啊，我还以为你死了呢。”  
“嗯，”西索点了点头，“死了哦~♠不过又复活来见你了~♠”  
“可惜并不想见你。”伊路迷目光落在那无头尸体上，“很麻烦。”  
“诶~♠”西索做出困扰的表情来：“可惜我一不小心就下手了呢♦，因为听到了令人不开心的对话~♠”  
“哦？”  
长发杀手的钉子抵在他鼻尖上，猫眼盯着那块儿看了眼：“看来是失败了呢。”  
“嗯♠”，魔术师倒是毫不介意，道：“所以要换一种方式了呢~♥”  
“我的雇主本来想要完整的尸体的呢。”  
伊路迷并不在意西索的战斗结果，毕竟那是西索自己的选择和判断，即便如他们现在的关系，都不适合多嘴，尤其在当下的情况中。  
“可惜了~♥”说着可惜的魔术师面上带着得意的笑容：“因为听到了让我不开心的话呢~♣”  
“你是想表达你吃醋了吗？”伊路迷揭穿他，“即便如此，妨碍我工作也是要赔偿的。”  
“伊路的契约精神真令人着迷~♠”  
西索站在他身后，看着长发杀手用钉子将尸体的脑袋复原，然后开始联系雇主，插嘴问道：“草莓蛋糕怎么样？♥”  
“交易达成。”  
伊路迷挂断电话，看向他点了点头，道了句：“正好我点了咖啡圣代，用来当甜点吧。”

被推开的玻璃门外依旧是明媚的日光和熙攘的人群，和冰淇淋一样温度的玻璃，隔开了生死，以及甜品。

——End


End file.
